Enfin seuls
by Solynn Galaxy
Summary: Oneshot: Suite de A free and funny day. Kyoya décide d'aller passer la nuit dans un hôtel, afin d'avoir enfin un peu de calme, seul avec Gingka... Kyoya x Gingka


Hello ! J'ai souvent réfléchi à une suite pour ma fic «A free and funny day», et j'ai finalement trouvé une idée ! Mais cette suite (qui est un oneshot) est centrée sur Kyoya et Gingka... Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir, et bonne lecture à tous ! (Si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, ne lisez pas !)

**Titre:**Enfin seuls...

**Résumé:**Kyoya décide d'aller passer la nuit dans un hôtel, afin d'avoir enfin un peu de calme, seul avec Gingka...

**Pairing(s):**Kyoya x Gingka

**Diclaimer:**Beybalde Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

«Où est-ce que tu m'emmène Kyoya-kun ?

-Dans un endroit où on sera seuls tous les deux.

-Et on est bientôt arrivés ?

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai mal au braaaaaas ;-; »

Voilà maintenant quelques minutes que Kyoya, encore énervé par la journée et le comportement de yaoiste de Madoka, tirait Gingka par le bras afin de le conduire quelque part où ils ne pourraient être que tous les deux. Et le roux commençait à avoir le bras en compote.

«Kyoya-kun s'te plaît lâche mon bras, tu me fais maaaaaal ;-;

-C'est pas la peine, on est arrivés. »

Il leva alors la tête et vit un bâtiment plutôt grand avec un panneau marqué «HÔTEL» dessus.

«...Tu voulais qu'on aille dans un hôtel ?

-Ouais. Au moins ici, on sera sûr d'être tranquilles.

-...Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va dormir ensemble ? demanda Gingka.

-Bah évidemment quelle question ! répondit Kyoya.

-Ouais on va dormir ensemble :D ! Le roux lui sauta dans les bras, tout content. Mais Kyoya...

-Quoi ?

-...Tu as de quoi payer ? Parce que sinon c'est pas bien et-

-Tu me prends pour quelqu'un de stupide ? fit-il en entrant dans l'hôtel. De toute façon si j'avais pas d'argent on pourrait pas dormir ici.

-Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison. »

Gingka suivit son petit ami à l'intérieur du bâtiment et observa le décor, sobre mais plutôt élégant, tandis que Kyoya se dirigea vers le guichet.

«On voudrait une chambre pour deux, s'il vous plaît. Avec un seul lit, précisa-t-il.

-...Un seul lit ? Le guichetier fut étonné. Sans vouloir vous vexer jeune homme, deux lits seraient certainement plus appropriés et- »

Le regard noir menaçant que lui envoya Kyoya l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Légèrement apeuré, il lui tendit les clés de la chambre, qui le vert lui prit brusquement, avant de poser l'argent sur le comptoir avec un sourire presque sadique.

«Merci. Tu viens Gingka ?

-Oui j'arrive Kyoya-kun ! »

Avant de rejoindre son petit ami qui avait déjà commencé à monter les escaliers, le roux s'approcha vers le guichetier pour le rassurer.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kyoya fait un peu peur mais il n'est pas méchant vous savez ^-^ »

Puis il monta les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage, où il retrouva Kyoya, en train d'ouvrir la porte de leur chambre. Il se sentait tout excité.

_'Hi hi je vais passer la nuit avec Kyoya-kun _^-^ _!'_

Une fois que le vert eut ouvert la chambre, Gingka entra en premier. La chambre était assez grande, avec un placard dans le mur à droite, une petite table avec une télévision juste à côté, puis du côté gauche du mur se trouvait un grand lit. Il y avait aussi une petite pièce avec une mini-salle de bains, avec une douche et des toilettes. Il se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre, et l'ouvrit, afin d'admirer le soleil couchant.

«Waaaah, c'est beau, viens voir Kyoya-kun ! »

Le vert le rejoignit près de la fenêtre, tandis que Gingka continuait d'admirer le crépuscule. Le ciel était d'un jaune clair à l'horizon, et il devenait rose pâle au fur et à mesure qu'on s'en éloignait et qu'on regardait plus haut dans le ciel. Parmi ce ciel coloré, des nuages avec un dégradé qui passait de l'orange au doré étaient éparpillés un peu partout.

«Le ciel est vraiment beau...tu trouves pas Kyoya-kun :D ? demanda Gingka, qui regardait le ciel avec admiration.

-...Si, mais sûrement pas autant que toi Gingka.

-Kyoya... »

Le roux se tourna alors vers son chéri et l'embrassa tendrement, ce qui le surprit. Ce fut un baiser très court, et quand il se détacha de lui, le vert avaient les joues rouges.

«Bah quoi :D ? fit-il en riant. S'embrasser sous un coucher de soleil, c'est romantique, non ?

-...C'est vrai. »

Alors Kyoya le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa à son tour tendrement. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes, puis lorsqu'ils n'eurent plsu de souffle, ils s'enlevèrent l'un de l'autre en souriant.

«C'est génial de pouvoir être seul avec toi Kyoya ^-^.

-Je trouve aussi. Aucun petit démon blond ou de cinglée pour nous gâcher la vie. Juste toi et moi. »

Les deux allaient s'embrasser à nouveau, lorsque soudain, le ventre de Gingka se mit à faire de drôles de bruits.

«...Hé hé ^-^'...

-...Ne me dis pas que tu as faim -_- ?

-Si...

-Mais tu as mangé une glace il n'y a même pas...allez, une demie-heure ?

-M-Mais j'ai faim moiiii ;-; »

Le roux se tint le ventre en faisant des yeux de chaton à Kyoya. Le vert voyait bien que Gingka avait faim, même s'il sentait qu'il exagérait un peu. Néanmoins, il était vraiment trop mignon quand il faisait cette tête, alors il ne put que céder.

«D'accord, soupira-t-il, j'ai compris, tu meurs de faim c'est ça ?

-Ouiiiii ;-;

-...Bon, reste ici, je crois qu'il y a un fast-food pas loin, je vais te rapporter des trucs à manger.

-Ouaiiiis :D et tu penses bien à me prendre plein de hamburgers hein ? Et pas des hot-dogs ? Plein de triple beef burgers avec pleeeein de sauce *Q* »

Gingka s'était mis à baver en pensant à ses triples hamburgers. C'est à ce moment-là que Kyoya se dit qu'il avait un énorme goinfre comme petit ami.

«Bon, je pars, fit-il en sortant de la chambre.

-Et tu pense bien à prendre plein de hamburgers hein :D ?! lui rappela Gingka.

-...Il faut que je t'en prenne combien ? demanda-t-il à travers la porte.

-Oh, je sais pas...une vingtaine :D ça serait bien !

-Vingt hamburgers ?! Tu n'es qu'un goinfre Gingka ! »

Une fois Kyoya parti, le roux, ne sachant pas quoi faire, alluma la télé et en cherchant, tomba sur une chaîne de dessin animé, qu'il se mit à regarder avec enthousiasme.

Lorsque le vert revint du fast-food, des tas de sacs en papier dans les mains, le roux était toujours devant la télé avec un grand sourire. Il regardait Yu-Gi-Yoh Zexal.

«Je comprend rien aux règles de ce jeu mais c'est génial :D !

-Gingka, appela Kyoya, tu pourrais m'ouvrir s'il te plaît ?

-...T'as mes hamburgers ?

-Oui j'ai tes hamburgers ! Même qu'ils sont en train de me défoncer les bras !

-C'est bon j'arrive ! »

Une fois qu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit Kyoya qui, à la grimace qu'il faisait, avait les bras en compote.

«Mes hamburgers :D ! »

Il prit les sacs et les déposa sur le lit, en regardant curieux ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Son sourire grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait les hamburgers emballés.

«Ooooh tout plein de hamburgers *Q*

-...Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

-...Finalement, t'aurais peut-être dû en prendre cinq ou six de plus, ça risque de faire juste...

-TU TE FICHES DE MOI ?! »

Gingka se dirigea alors vers son chéri et l'embrassa sur la joue en souriant.

«Merci d'avoir fait ça pour moi Kyoya ^-^ tu es le meilleur petit ami au monde. »

Kyoya esquissa un sourire, satisfait de la réponse. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de son rouquin, qui avait déjà attaqué avec appétit un hamburger.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant que j'étais pas là ?

-J'ai regardé les dessins animés.

-Et là, c'est quoi ?

-Je crois que ça s'appelle Yu-Gi-Yoh Zexal. Et c'est super marrant, le héros il a la même voix que Masamune ! Et la fille, là, celle avec les cheveux verts elle a la même voix que Madoka !

-Mouais...Et tu comprends les règles du jeu ?

-Non, pas du tout, mais ça n'empêche pas d'aimer :D ! »

Il regardèrent pendant plus d'une heure les dessins animés; Kyoya n'en était pas forcément fan, mais ça faisait énormément plaisir à Gingka, alors il se contentait de regarder avec lui. Puis, alors qu'ils regardaient Inazuma Eleven, son ventre se mit à gargouiller.

«...Kyoya, tu as faim ? Si t'as faim tu peux te servir dans les sacs ! fit Gingka en attaquant un autre hamburger.

-...En fait j'avais tout pris uniquement pour toi Gingka..., avoua le vert.

-...Mais je veux pas que tu meures de faim Kyoya-kun ! Il faut que tu manges quelque chose !

-Bon, bon, d'accord..., Kyoya commença à manger lui aussi.

-...Hé t'as vu Kyoya ?! Le héros il a la même voix que moi :D ! Et celui avec la peau bronzée et les cheveux très courts roses il a la même voix que toi ! C'est trop génial !

-Le héros a aussi le même caractère que toi...

-...Ah ouais :D ! »

Après s'être regardés Yu-Gi-Yoh Zexal, Pokémon, Inazuma Eleven, Naruto et Scan2Go, il commençait déjà à être tard.

«Gingka, il est plus de 21 heures, il faudrait peut-être dormir...

-Noooon, je suis pas fatigué ! Et attends, je finis mon dix-neuvième hamburger ! »

Gingka supplia plusieurs fois son petit ami pour qu'ils continuent à regarder la télé, mais Kyoya ne changea pas d'avis.

«Gingka, si je suis venu avec toi ici, c'était pour passer le reste de la journée et la nuit tranquille avec toi, pas pour regarder non-stop les dessins animés ! »

Le roux se mit à bouder sur le lit en croisant les bras. Son petit ami soupira.

«Si tu continue comme ça, je ne t'embrasse plus de la nuit !

-Noooooon j'veux des bisouuuuus ;-; ! »

Il se jeta dans ses bras avec des yeux larmoyants. Kyoya sourit puis l'embrassa tendrement.

«...Et si on allait dormir maintenant ?

-...Attends, j'aimerais bien aller prendre une douche !

-Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! Tu veux pas qu'on passe un moment ensemble ?!

-Mais non Kyoya ! C'est juste que je crois que je me suis un peu sali...

-...En plus d'être un goinfre, tu manges comme un cochon -_- »

Gingka lui fit alors un léger baiser sur la joue en lui assurant qu'il serait aussi rapide que possible, avant d'entrer dans la salle de bains. Kyoya s'allongea sur le lit confortable en soupirant. Á ce rythme-là, il ne pourrait jamais avoir dormir seul avec Gingka...

_'Enfin bon, quand il aura fini, on pourra enfin dormir ensemble, sans personne pour nous déranger, rien que lui et moi...comme ça on pourra faire ce qu'on aura envie...ce qu'on aura envie...' _Il eut alors soudainement des pensées assez malsaines. _'...Mais à quoi je pense moi ?!' _

Soudain, alors qu'il pensait à la nuit qu'il allait passer avec lui, Gingka déboula en trombe de la salle de bains en poussant un cri suraigu.

«KYOYAAAAAAAAA ! »

Il atterrit sur le vert, et leurs corps se retrouvèrent quasiment collés l'un à l'autre. Kyoya rougit énormément car il remarqua alors que Gingka n'avait rien sur le dos. Le roux rougit également.

«Gingka...tu...

-...Y a une énorme araignée dans la douuuuuuche ;-;

-... -_-' et c'est pour ça que tu as hurlé comme un cinglé ?

-M-Mais j'ai eu peur ! J'ai failli marcher dessus ;-; !

-...Bon, je vais te débarrasser de ton monstre pour que tu puisse aller te laver et qu'on puisse ENFIN passer la nuit ensemble. Mais...si tu pouvais t'enlever de moi...

-...Tu fermes les yeux '##' ! »

Après que Gingka eut prit une serviette pour se couvrir le corps, Kyoya alla éradiquer l'araignée, ce qui ne lui prit que quelques secondes. Le roux le remercia avec un baiser avant de foncer à la douche. Kyoya enleva alors sa veste et son T-shirt et alla s'installer dans le lit en attendant que Gingka ait fini. Quelques minutes plus tard, le roux sortit de la salle de bains, tout propre. Il vit alors Kyoya torse nu, assis dans le lit, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

«Alors, tu viens ? Ou tu as encore une excuse pour ne pas dormir avec moi ? »

Il sourit, enleva aussi son haut en rougissant, puis alla s'installer à côté de son bien-aimé.

«Tu m'embrasse Kyoya ^-^ ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le demander pour que je le fasse Gingka. »

Ils se firent un énorme câlin, puis s'embrassèrent amoureusement, avant de s'allonger, l'un près de l'autre.

«Bonne nuit Kyoya-kun ^-^

-Bonne nuit Gingka. »

Le roux se blottit dans la poitrine de son chéri en souriant, puis s'endormit tranquillement. Kyoya sourit, lui caressa doucement les cheveux, l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'endormir à son tour.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà, oneshot terminé ! Si vous avez aimé, mettez des reviews please :)

Kyoya: Qui a parlé ?!

So-chan: Moi pourquoi ?!

Kyoya: C'est pas possible je pourrais jamais passer un moment seul avec Gingka !

So-chan: Si t'es pas content t'as qu'à t'exiler avec lui sur une île déserte -_-

Gingka: Zzzz...manger...hamburgers...zzzz...

Kyoya: Maintenant tu te la ferme et tu me laisses dormir tranquille avec lui c'est clair ?!

So-chan: c'est bon, c'est bon...(de toute façon faut aussi que j'aille dormir il est plus de minuit et demie -_-) bon ben bonne nuit tout le monde !


End file.
